Series/B
This page is listing all the series for which the name begins by the letter '''B'.'' Ba *Baby I Love You Daze *Babylon *Baccano! *Back at the Barnyard *Back Street Girls *Badboys *Bagi, the Monster of Mighty Nature *Baki-Dou *Baku Ane: Otouto Shibocchau zo! *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Bakugan Battle Planet *Bakuman *Bakumatsu Rock *Bakunyuu Bomb *Bakunyuu Onna Sousakan *Bakuon Rettou *Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning *Baldur's Gate *Ballroom e Youkoso *Banana Fish *Bananya *Band Hero *Band Yarouze! *BanG Dream! *Bari Bari Densetsu *Basilisk Kouga Ninpou Chou *Basquash! *Bastard *Bastion *Battle Girl High School *Battle Rabbits *Battlerite *Bayonetta Be *Beastars *Beast Wars: Transformers *Beat Angel Escalayer *Beatmania *Beautiful Bones *Beauty and the Beast *Beavis and Butthead *Be-Bop Highschool *Bee and PuppyCat *Beelzebub *Beelzebub-jou no Okinimesu mama. *Bee Movie *Be My Princess *Be My Princess 2 *Ben 10 *Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10: Omniverse *Bendy and the Ink Machine *Ben-To *Bernd und das Rätsel um Unteralterbach *Berserk *Bestia *Beyblade *Beyblade Burst Bg * B-gata H-kei * B Group no Shounen X Bi *Bible Black *Big Hero 6 *Big Time Rush *Bijin Onna Joushi Takizawa-san *Bikini Warriors *Bilibili douga *Billie Eilish *Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg *Billy's Balloon *BIONICLE *BioShock *BioShock 2 *BioShock Infinite *Birdmen Bj * BJ Alex Bl *Black Bird *Black Clover *Black Fox *Black Haze *Black Jack *Black Lagoon *Black Magic M-66 *Black Rock Shooter *BLACKSOULS *BLACKSOULS II *BlackStar -Theater Starless- *Black Survival *Blade & Soul *Blade Master Zero *Blade of the Immortal *Blade Runner *Blade Runner: Black Out 2022 *Blaster Master Zero *BlazBlue *Bleach *Blood+ *Blood Bank *Bloodborne *Blood in Roses *Bloodivores *Blood Lad *Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night *Bloody Cross *Bloody Sweet *Blue Comet SPT Layzner *Blustone Bo *Bob's Burgers *Bob the Builder *Bocchi the Rock! *BoJack Horseman *Boku Dake ga Inai Machi *Boku Girl *Boku no Chikyuu wo Mamotte *Boku no Hero Academia *Boku no Kanojo Sensei *Boku no Pico *Boku no Tonari ni Ankoku Hakaishin *Boku o Warui Ko ni Shite *Bokura ga Ita *Bokura no Kiseki *Bokura wa Minna Kawai-sou *Bokutachi wa Benkyou ga Dekinai *Boku to Kimi no Taisetsu na Hanashi *Boku to Koi Suru Ponkotsu Akuma *Boku to Misaki-sensei *Boku to Sensei to Tomodachi no Mama *Boku wa Imouto to Tsukiaenai. *Boku wa Mari no Naka *Boku wa Ohime-sama ni Narenai *Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai *Boku wa Tomodachi. ~I am not sweetheart~. *Bombergirl *Bomberman *Bomberman Jetters *Bombshell *Bone *Boogiepop Phantom *Boogiepop wa Warawanai *Borderlands *Borderlands 2 *Borderlands 3 *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations *Bottle Fairy *Boukensha License o Hakudatsu Sareta Ossan Dakedo, Manamusume ga Dekita no de Nonbiri Jinsei *Bouzo to Kumo *Boyfriend to Death Bp * B-Project Br *Brandish *Brand New Animal *Brave *Brave Fencer Musashi *Brave Frontier *Brave Girl Ravens *Bravely Default *Bravely Second: End Layer *Bravest Warriors *Brawlhalla *Break Blade *Breath of Fire *Breath of Fire II *Breath of Fire III *Breath of Fire Dragon Quarter *Brothers Conflict *Brütal Legend Bt * B: The Beginning Bu *Bubblegum Crisis *Bubuki Buranki *Buddy Complex *Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Bug Fables: The Everlasting Sapling *Bungo to Alchemist *Bungou Stray Dogs *Burakku Gakkou ni Tsutomete Shimatta Sensei *Burning Rangers *Burn Up! W *Busou Renkin *Busou Shoujo Machiavellism *Buta no Gotoki *Butlers: Chitose Momotose Monogatari *Butterfly Soup Category:Directories